Collage Love
by RolanX8
Summary: It was time for Sasori to go to college n he really hate it but what he didn't know is that he got a crush on a pink hair girl who is call Sakura,all characters in this fan-fic Except for the 1 i made up r property of Masashi Kishimoto
1. Time for College

Summary – Sasori goes to Collage and see Sakura the school model and somehow he fell in love with her blah blah blah read it for yourself, god!

Characters -

Sasori – The main Character of this little fan fiction; He somehow fell in love with the school model who is name Sakura, he is train by his master who is unknown for now

Age: 18

Sakura – She is the school model of this fan fic. And have a little crush on the new kid Sasori but she doesn't really want to tell him that (Since she is too shy lol), she is very powerful and the top student of the school (duh why you think she is the school model? GOD)

Age: 18

Deidara – A dude with long, blond hair and a friend of Sasori, He mostly get piss off when someone say that he is a women and try to blow them blow, Sasori also think that he is a girl when he first saw him which also pisses him off

Age: 18

Itachi – He is one of Sasori friends who would mostly look up to him like a... uhh... brother?? But in the first chapter they were like enemy

Age: 18

Hidan – The priest that prays to Jashin-sama and like to yell at the blonde (AKA Deidara)

Age: 18

Brandon – A handsome white hair boy who only show up when he wanted to (no really lol), he is also a servant of the master who teaches Sasori and was on a mission to get Sasori and Sakura together

Age:???

T.K – A little boy who is always happy and cheerful, he have the power to make anything happen just by snapping his finger, he looks very young and kind but he is always love to make pranks, he is also on the same mission as Brandon and Brandon is also his partner

Age:???

Little Chat

Brandon: Hello there and welcome to the first chapter of err...

RolanX8: Its Collage Love

Brandon: Well that's a stupid name

RolanX8: Yeah I know but I don't really care about it

Sasori: Hey hey hey!! stop this little chatting and get on with the story

RolanX8: Fine mister meanie

Sasori:...

Brandon: Okay on with the story

Collage Love

"Sasori wake up!! Its time for school!" Sasori dad said (He had a dad? well use too but u no)

"Ughh...Shut up! Your annoying!" It was Sasori first time in a new school and this one is going to be a type that you live in it which Sasori really hates

He got ready and went off

"Bye mom and dad I'll see you sometimes" Crossing his finger behind his back (Meanie!!)

At last he was at the school gate he didn't really care if this is either going to be hell or not but he just kept on walking

"Oh look! A new kid,un"

Sasori look up at that kid who look like a woman

"Whats you name new kid?un"

"Sasori"

"Hmph my name is Deidara,un" Deidara put his hand out telling Sasori to shake hand with him and Sasori did and he notice there was a mouth on his hand but he didn't really care

While that a pink hair girl pass by him

"Hey, who is that chick right there?" he smirked

"Oh, that Sakura she is our school model here,un"

"School model huh?"

"Yeah but you'll never get her love,un"

"And why is that?"

"She always surrounded but boys so you mostly never get a chance,un"

"Oh..." Saying in a really wierd way

"I don't know why she is our school model,un i mean look how ugly she is!" (dam thats mean oo)

"Dude can you stop saying un on everything you say?"

"Sorry but i can't help it,un"

Then another person walk by and said "Oh look a new kid in town"

"What you want?" Sasori said emotionless (Also known as Emo lol)

"Whats you name kid" The dude with black hair said

"Sasori, that's my name you weasel"

"Heh, my name is Itachi but don't you ever call me weasel or else i'll make you go into hell"

"So what? I'm already in hell you bastard"

"Tsk, just what we needed... another annoying little brat" Itachi shot it at Sasori

"And yeah just what i needed, another weasel" Sasori shot it back to him

"Come on Itachi lets go I don't want to see you getting owned by a little brat" Said a white hair boy

"Oh look! its the blondie" The white hair boy said

"Oh look! Its the gay priest!Un" Deidara said

"You'll reget saying that you dumb fuck ass blondie!"

"Well I hope you have a fun time in detention!un"

At the cafeteria everybody was here since it was time for them to announce who will be roomates

"Ughh... god i hate announcement" Sasori moan

"Yeah its always boring,un"

"Ok guys listen up! we will now tell you who will be roomates!" the principal said

"Room 10 will go to Hidan and Deidara"

"Ah fuck I'm with the gay priest,un"

Hidan look at him angrily

"Oh i hope i get roomates with Sakura" Some boy said

"Tsk, loser" Itachi said

"Room 11 will go to Itachi and Kisame"

"Damn room with the fish dude"

"Damn room with the weasel" Kisame said

"Room 12 will go to Konan and Pein"

"Hmm... sure whatever" Pein said

"As long as he doesn't mess with my origami i think we'll be fine" Konan said

"Room 13 will go to Kakuzu and Zetsu"

"Damn I'm with the nature freak"

"He looks rotten" The white side of Zetsu said

"He sure does!" The black side of Zetsu said sticking his tounge out

"Room 14 will go to Sasori and..."

"Hmm... i guess I'm next" Sasori said

"Room 14 will go to Sasori and Sakura"

"Woah I'm really lucky" He said

"What? no fair! he's just a new kid!"

"Damn that brat!"

"Stupid new kid"

Sasori ignore all of those thing they said to him

"Good job Sasori now you'll have a better chance of getting her,un" Patting him on the back

Sasori saw Sakura walk up to him and said "I hope we'll have fun this year" as she make a smile

'He seem to be pretty cute' she thought (OO)

It was their first fitness test and most boy slow down a lot except for Sasori

"Woah you guys are tired already? Heh! I didn't get to warm up!"

pantpant "Are you crazy? I hate when it fitness test in our first day of collage,un!"

"Heheh you guys need to work out more" Said Giggling

"Ok you pathetic little kid since your all tired except for Sakura and Sasori" The coach said

Everybody stop and listen to the coach

"I'm going to make them race agaist each other" The coach chuckle

"What?" Sasori said confused

"Ohhh your gonna loose man,un she is the fastest runner yet" Deidara chuckle

"Well we'll see about that"

"Ok you 2 get to the line"

Sakura and Sasori was at the starting line

"I hope we'll have a good match" Sakura said

"Heh, sure" he chuckle

"Ready,Set,GO!"

The 2 begin to run really fast but their evenly match

While on top of the building of the school a spikey white hair boy and a little blonde hair kid was watching them

"Ok T.K, Do it now" Said the Spikey white hair boy

"Ok Brandon!" T.K said and snap his finger

While in the racing zone a banana suddenly pop out of no where on Sakura running zone (lol banana ;D), she slip on the banana and Sasori notice that she slip

He went back and hit the ground HARD (I ment he is like... jumpin down on his whole body..nvm)

"Woah something landed my fall" She said

"H-hey S-sakura-chan... Could you get your boobs off of me? Its hard to breathe"

She went up quickly and said" Opps, sorry well... gotta finish the race" she ran fast as she could to the finish line

"Yeah Sakura-chan! beat that loser!"

"Go Sakura-chan! make him a big LOSER"

"Ughh... I'm finish with this childish game" As he took off some of wieght patch on his leg

"Hey,un what is that?" Deidara asked

Suddenly Sasori disappear into thin air

"Woah! Taking those thing off makes his speed even more!Un"

When Sakura came to the finish line she saw that Sasori was there OO

"Oh hey Sakura it took you long enough to get here "

Everybody was quite that Sasori finish instead of Sakura, the first person ever to beat her

"Wait, how did you get here so fast? I didn't see you run past me"

"It was all speed my dear lady"

He disappear again and this time he was at where his wieght patch is, He took it and put it back on this leg

"The speed that was matching with you were just a quarter of my speed"

"A quarter?"

"Yeah and the fast lighting you saw was half of it"

"Then wahts the full one?"

"I don't feel like doing it since my master told me not too"

"Your master who?"

Suddenly 2 person came in

"Sup Sasori" Brandon said

"Oh hey Brandon"

"Uhh... we need to talk..."

"Sure whatever" Sasori said and follow him

"What you want?"

"Well our new mission is to get you and Sakura together"

"W-what?" Sasori turn bright red

"Yeah it was the master" Said T.K

"Wait... you mean your the 1 that pop the banana while Sakura and I were racing?"

"Ya :D"

"Oh i hate you guys"

"I know we love you too Sasori" Said T.K

Back in room 14 Sakura was there while she was changing clothes 'Hm, his speed was fast... too fast"

Suddenly Sasori came in

"HOLY SH!T" Sasori shouted with a massive nose bleed

"Hey! Can't i get a little privacy!?!?" Sakura said blushing

"S-sorry" While he kept on staring at her boobs 'flat chested huh?' he thought

"Get out!" Throwing a pillow at him

"Okay okay!!" Slamming the door shut

"God girls these day..." He said blushing

"But i did get a good look at her anyway" He chuckle

Tobi continued :3


	2. Little Secret

Collage Love Ch.2

While in history class all of the student were paying attention to the teacher (OMG NERDS!!) and Sasori was sleeping like always OO

"Now... Tell us Sasori!" Throwing her ruler on his head

"Ow... i was sleeping here!" Rubbing his head where the ruler had hit him

"Well... since that... you get to go to detention today" snapping her ruler into half

In Detention

"UGHHHH... Detention is soooooooooo boring" Sasori Moan

"Shut up you'll get use to it" Said Hidan

"Tsk,what you doing here?"

"Got in trouble, again"

"Can't you stay out of trouble?"

"Nope"

"Yeah that's what i thought you would say" putting his head down

A Few mins later

Sasori put his head back up and said" Dude,teacher how long is this?"

"Until its math session so be quite" while writing on the board

"oh! I guess i get to skip science today!" Hidan said while banging his desk

"Stop it Hidan or else i'll make you go back to your room with Sasori too" the teacher said while getting piss off (OO)

"Dude stop that"

"Why should I? he said he send us back to our room!!" Still banging on the desk...

The teacher was first ignoring it but soon it becomes very annoying

"HEY YOU FUCK FACE!!! LET ME GO TO MY ROOM ALREADY YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!!"

"Woah now that should do it" Sasori said with his eye open widen

"Ok! That is enough you are going back to your room mister!! and you Sasori! you go back to your room!"

"Ughh... Fine... you stupid whore"

"What did you say??"

"he said you a stupid whore!" Said Hidan while running back to his room

The teacher was really piss off now...

"...Hey look over there!! Its MS.Hana!" Pointing in a direction of the chalk board

"Where where!?!?" Looking around the room for her while Sasori runs to his room (Stupid teacher lol)

"HUh... grr... DAMMMIT!!!" The teacher shouted loudly

Back in Sasori Room

"Dammit...Great now i got nothing to do..."

Someone open the door and went in

"Hey sorry to interrupt"

"Oh, Its just you Hidan"

"Yeah and I like your additude Sasori"

"Tsk, whatever"

"Hey you wanna go to science class?"

"Why? I thought you wanted to skip science class"

"I do but i wanna see what Deidara is doing" Hidan Chuckle

"I thought you hate him"

"I do but everytime in science class he go and blow things up"

"ohhh... ok lets go"

The 2 running to science class and look through the small window on the doors

While in there they were doing ...something... and Deidara and Itachi had to be partner

"Dammit just stay out of my way if you don't want to get blow up,un"

"Shut up I don't want any ashes cover all over my body"

"Too late!Un"

"Oh shi-!!"

"KATSU!!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Everybody was cover in ashes while Sasori and Hidan was laughing their butt off

"Grrr... Deidara... Not again..."

"uhh... oh look my mom calling me,un!" Running as fast as he could to his room not noticing Sasori and Hidan there

But after the door was open Hidan and Sasori run as quick as they can back to their rooms, Hidan came to his room and slam the door

"Oh man! your sooooo in trouble Deidara!"

"Shut up gay priest"

"Ok blondie"

Back at Sasori room

"Woah... Hidan right... That was funny" (He never said that o.o)

But Sakura came into the room cover in ashes

"Woah what happen to you?" He lied

"Well Deidara blow up the place with his clay and now all of us had to take a bath..."

"O-oh...O-okay T-then" He said trying to control his laughter

At the Boys locker room

"Deidara! You gotta stop blowing up the place"

"Well at least its better than being bored all day,un"

"Geez!"

"Shut it weasel! I hear something"

"What?"

In the Girls Locker room

"Hey Sakura"

"Oh her Ino"

"... why you cover in ash?" Ino asked

"I don't even want to say it..."

"Hey do you think that new kid Sasori is cute?"

"Well..." as Sakura turn bright red

"Hey their talking about Sasori,Un"

"Shut it blondie"

"Aww... do you got a crush on him??"

"N-no" As she got even reder

"Heheh well you have a better chance since you and him are room mates"

"W-well I-i d-don't got a c-crush on him..."

"You know you can't lie Sakura-chan"

"Dude we should tell Sasori this,Un"

"Yeah but after we get all of the ashes off"

"Yeah we should,Un"

"She said she like me?" Sasori ask

"Yeah we heard it loud a clearly"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,Un"

"So how you gonna respond to this?"

"I dunno... I guess i gotta lay it down low for right now..."

"Yeah... we don't want to see you 2 making out too early OO"

"Shut up you have a sick mind weasel,Un" Deidara shot it to Itachi

"And you got a flat chest for a women blondie" He shot it back at Deidara

"What did you say you weasel!?Un"

"Both of you guys just shut up" pushing those 2 away from each other

"Woah now our mission is gonna be even more easier!!" Said T.K braking through the wall

"Dude T.K you gotta stop braking through the wall and uses the door" Said Brandon comming out from the wall

"But i can't reach the door and i have to jump TT"

"Well i can" hitting T.K on the head

"I want my mommy!!" Crying like a baby (Wait he is 1 lol)

"Well she not here okay?"

"Okay!" Stop crying and turn positive again (he was positive?)

"Hey what you guys doing here? and why is there a hole there?" Sakura said comming in from the door (OO)

"Oh hey Sakura-chan we were just leavin,un" Leaving out the of room and running back to his

"Y-yeah me too" Leaving out of the room too and running to his lol

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!! Cya Sasori!" Said Brandon taking T.K with him

"What were you guy doing in here?"

"Uhh... N-nothing" Trying to lie

To be continued :D


	3. A new student?

Collage Love Ch.3

In the hall (They had a hall? o.o)

"Ughh... i hate this place..." Said Sasori walking down the hall

"Well at least its better than lving with your parent" Konan said walking toward him

"Yeah i guess so.." Rubbing his head

"Heh, My name is Konan what's your?"

"Sasori.."

"Hey,un don't get near him you blue hair freak"

"Oh, Its you..." Frowning at Deidara

"Go away you paper freak,un"

"Tsk, Cya later Sasori" Going away from those 2

"Cya" waving to her OO

"Come on Sasori lets go,un" Grabbing Sasori arm and walk toward the cafeteria

"Go where?" Trying to keep up with his speed

"The cafeteria,Un"

"Why?"

"There is a new kid in school and the principal told us to come there or else we get detention,un"

"-.-' that's stupid"

"Well don't mess with that new student cause he is a rich family and the stupid principal love rich people and always treat them with respect,un"

"Well that is just stupid"

"I know,un but just play along with it" Opening the door to the cafeteria

"Thank you for all comming" Said the (Cheap) Principal

"And as you all know that a rich kid is new to our school"

'Stupid cheap principal,un'

Then a girl with long 'blonde' hair with blue eyes came in

"This is Irene and be nice to her"

"Nice to meet you all" Said Irene with a smile

"Holy shit!Un" Said Deidara

"What is it Deidara?" Asking him why he is red o.o

"I think I'm in love" Turning a little reder

"Ewww..." (Sasori thinks that Deidara a lesbian lol)

"What,un... oh no don't tell me you think I'm a woman"

"Uhh... no... if I did i would think that you a lesbian... WHICH I HAVEN'T!!" (OO')

"Damn you bastard!!Un"

Back in Sasori's Room

"I was just kidding Deidara you didn't have to be so mad" Rubbing his head

"Well to me it look like you weren't kidding,un"

Someone came in the room

"Hey what you doing here Deidara?" Sakura asked

"To be exact,un what ARE you doing here?"

"Oh i dunno... maybe that this is my room!" Yelling at him

"Tsk, I don't know why Sasori got a room with an ugly bitch!,un"

"...SHAAANAAROOO!!!" Punching Deidara right through the wall

"Ouch! That gotta hurt!" Sasori said while closing his eyes

"...Someone...go get the...ambulance...un.." Lying down on the rocks with his whole body beaten up

A few mins later the ambulance arrive

"Woah man! what happen to you! haha you look all beaten up!" Said Hidan Laughing

"S-shut you g-gay priest"

"Bye Deidara i'll see you in errmm... how many was it again?" Hidan ask Sasori

"Its about 2 weeks"

"AWESOME I HAVE 2 WEEKS ALONE!! YEAH!!"

"Heh lucky for you"

At night

"H-hey Sasori-sama" Sakura said laying on the bed

"What?"

"Do you think Deidara gonna be okay?"

"Why you care about him?"

"I dunno i just feel sad for punching him through the wall"

"-.-' well... uhh..." Walking toward Sakura

"Its not really bad how you got that much strength" Whispering to her ear

He turns her head to his direction and gave her a kiss teeth crashing in

She try to brake up the kiss but she became lost the kiss

The kiss went for a few seconds then Sasori broke up the kiss and said "Tsk, Go to sleep Sakura-chan"

"Y-yeah"

'W-why did he kiss me?' Sakura thought blushing and touch her lips

"Heh Sasori is doing good, soon she'll have her right Brandon?" T.K said looking through the window

"Yeah whatever as long as we get this mission done i can finally have some time alone" Brandon said laying on the roof above room 14

"But then T.K your too young to look at people making out with each other"

"Hey just because i'm small doesn't mean i'm young!"

"..."

"Okay fine"

"But we'll have the mission finish without doing anything"

To be Continued


	4. Kissie Kiss!

Collage Love Ch.4

In the morning

"Hey Sasori, have you seen that kid Deidara?" Said a blonde girl walking towards him

"Hi Irene and he went to the hospital" Closing his locker

"Oh, why?"

"Because he got serious injuries last night"

"Oh, o-okay then cya then" Walking away

"C-cya" Waving to her

"Hey Sasori, I heard Deidara gone to the hospital" Said Itachi

"Yeah"

At math class

Every student was walking in to take their seat and Sasori forgot that Sakura was in his class

'Okay Sasori if she ask don't say anything' He thought to himself while taking his seat

"Okay class today we blah blah blah blah(and so on)" Said the teacher

'god all day we go to classes and hear our teaching blabing stuff that i don't even care about... GOD this suck!' Putting his head down

The teacher was writing on the chalk-board, then she sense that someone had put their head down. 'Dammit Sasori, if you don't learn these how are you going pass collage?'

"Now, Tell me class, why do we always have a lazy kid in this classroom? Isn't this classroom for smart people? Eh? SASORI" Throwing her chalk at him as he put his head up. It hit his head and he fall down, everybody was laughing (I would too :D).

"Dammit lady do you have to do that EVERYDAY!!!" Screaming out in the top of his lungs.

Later in the break time

"So how was math class?" Hidan ask (R U LOCO)

"As usaul, getting hit in the head then the same thing again and no really, why did you ask that?"

"I dunno guess its really boring without the blonde to yell at"

"Now that is wierd"

(THAT'S IT! I'M SKIPPING TO LUNCH TIME)

At lunch time (lol)

Sasori went and take a seat and saw something in his lunch box he made while he was in cooking class, "Hm, What's this? Oh! There's a letter on it"

The letter say ' To Sasori, Your gonna need it! and if you don't know look up on the dicrection your reading this! . From T.K'

Sasori look up and saw Sakura eating a dango (That sounds wrong), "Oh i see why he gave me this" Sasori Said covering his nose with it (Because he got a massive nosebleed)

"Hey Sasori...Why are you-" Said Itachi going to sit on a bench

"Don't even ask man" Said Sasori still holding the tissue

"Woah man, you got a problem with seeing the model there eating a dango?" Hidan said comming to him

"oh ho so that's why you were holding that tissue" Finally noticing why Sasori was hodling the tissue

Sasori heard the word "dango" and gave another nose bleed

"Oh god i think i'm gonna need extra blood, cause i am on a massive bleeding" Trying to find another tissue

"Oh ya i also need you guys to help me with something"

"Eh? What is it?" Itachi asked

"I need you guys to help me by not letting Sakura see me for the rest of the day"

"But then your gonna see her anyway since your roomates" Hidan said

"... Lets just get on with the plan"

Somewhere lol

"Hey you guys seen Sasori? I need to ask him something" Sakura said running to Hidan and Itachi

"Uhhh..." Hidan mumble trying to figure out a lie

"We haven't seen him all day sorry" Itachi said replacing his words 'Hidan you idiot, you gotta think faster'

"Oh, Okay then tell me if you see him" Running to find him

"S-sure" Hidan said as he watch her running down the halls

"Idiot!! That where Sasori was going you should think before you say!" Itachi shouting at him

"Whoops" putting his mouth to his lips

"yawn Well i haven't seen Sakura yet so i guess does guys must slowing her down" Sasori said looking around the hall way when he start hearing footstep

"Shoot it must be Sakura dammit i knew i can't trust those 2" Running to somewhere he can hide, just before Sakura can reach him he vanish somewhere

"Eh? I thought i heard his voice, hm... must be my imagination" Going back to finding him not noticing him that he was in the trash can

"Oh god, who the hell throw away an ipod?" Picking up the ipod and stare at it, for some reason he notice that it was the ipod Brandon had on him

"Wierd he never go anywhere without it"

"oh-deh?! You found my ipod! I was looking for it" Brandon said

"Yeah whatever here" Giving him the ipod

"You know, This might be your chance" Brandon smirked

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know what i mean! she is looking for you and there's nobody here to see you 2! its a perfect time!!"

"S-shut up!"

"Its your choice heheh" Brandon said as he disappear into thin air

'hmm... well i guess he's right there is nobody looking anyway' jumping out of the trash can, he try to walk but has he sniff himself "OH GOD! I SMELL BAD! LIKE SHE WOULD KISS SOMEONE WHO SMELLS!" He shout as he cover his nose

"Oh yeah Brandon forgot something so i came here to do it!" T.K said as he snap his finger, Sasori stink suddenly disappear

"Thanks T.K iou 1"

"No problem! now go get there little scopion!!"

"Yeah" Sasori said as he ran after her but instead he got another idea

While Sakura was going through the hall (Man that must be a long hall o.o) she saw Sasori reading...a book???? (WTF)

"oh Sasori i finally found you!"

"Eh? You wanted to talk to me?" He lie like he didn't knew that she was going to ask why did he kiss her last night (Oh you got to be kidding me)

"Ummm... W-why did you kiss me last night" Sakura ask (Woah he is right o.o)

"Tsk, Maybe i did and i can do it again" Sasori said pushing her to the wall (ouch?) and kiss her teeth crashing in, Sakura try to break it but she coudln't because she wan't able to resist the feeling that she feel for him (Okay I'm saying too much aren't I?)

To... be... CONTINUED:D


	5. The Plan

Collage Love Ch.5

In teh hall

Sasori was putting books into his locker until he see Konan comming

"Hey Sasori" Konan said while opening her locker

"Oh hey Konan i never knew you had your locker next to mine"

"Yeah me either, i guess we never knew because Deidara kept on telling me to go away"

"Yeah..."

"Oh yeah i forgot where is he anyway?"

"He's at the hospital"

"Why?"

"Don't wanna say it"

Then Itachi came and said "Hey Sasori"

"Hey Itachi"

"So what happen last night?" He said trying to spill the truth from him

"Uhh... nothing she just ask me some question" Sasori Said turning a little red

"Whats the question?" He chuckle

"Itachi stop saying things that he don't want to talk about"

"Fine paper freak"

"sigh what a relief" Putting his head down then put it back up and saw Sakura, she wasn't really happy (uh-oh) he try to avoid her by walking alway from her, Itachi follow him

"Hey dude, what happen last night?"

"Don't want to talk about it right now"

"Just tell me"

"Okay but there is too many people here"

"Just come to my room"

"Sure"

At Itachi Room

"Pardon the mess" Kisame said when Itachi and Sasori came in

'god this place is just like my room at home' Sasori thought

"Kisame get out"

"What? this is my room too you know!"

"Shut up just get out"

"Fine...weasel" Walking out of the room and slamming the door

"So what happen?"

A mins. later after Sasori told him what happen

"WHAT THE F-" Itachi shouting

"Shhhh!!!" covering Itachi mouth

"Dude how could you do that?"

"Shut up"

"Okay okay but if every boy found out that you kiss her, their gonna be piss off of ya"

"Yeah i know thats why i'm keeping it a secret"

"Okay"

(Time skip to night time yay :D)

Sakura was at her room looking really sad D: (Aww) then suddenly Sasori came in not looking too happy either D: (What is up with you people)

Both of them didn't say a word but only for a few second

"...Sasori..." She said looking down at her legs

"Hm?" Looking at her

"I...I need to talk to you about something..."

"What is it?" Sitting down next to her

"I...I...I dunno but... I feel something wierd everytime... you kiss me..."

"Eh?" Raising an eyebrow

"I...I dunno why..."

"...Well... I do feel the same thing too"

Sakura look at him and the staring went on for a few seconds then she suddenly kiss him teeth crashing in, it went on for some seconds (God)

After the few second stop she look at him as the saliva strings is still connected to their lips

"Heh, your a pretty good kisser" Sasori said giving her another kiss

While he was kissing her, he unzip her shirt (ew lol)

"S-sasori" She said weakly

"Hm?" Sasori mumble, still unzipping her shirt

"S-stop it"

"Tsk" Making a frowning face and went to his bed and make a sigh

"You now Sakura..." He said silently, Sakura heard and look at him

"I have limits you know..."

While at night o.o (I dunno maybe about 1 AM)

Everybody was sleeping except for Sasori, he rather just stare out of the window 'Dammit' he thought making a frown face

He walk out of the room and goes into the hall, while he was walking down the hall he saw Brandon and T.K but there was someone with them

"Irene?" He said

"Oh hey Sasori" Irene said back to him

"What you doing at a time like this?"

"Oh yeah i forgot to tell you that Irene only became a new student because i needed her to go under patrol" Brandon explain to him

"...under patrol?" He ask

"Yeah" T.K said really loudly

"Shhh..." Brandon said putting his hand on T.K mouth

"I can't believe how this school be so big" Irene said

"Its a collage"

"What's the difference?"

"I don't know"

"See?"

Suddenly they heard a footstep

"Someone's comming!"

All of them hide somewhere and saw the principle comming out and look around

"Huh? Wierd i thought i heard a voice here... Maybe i'm just hearing things" Walking back to his room

'Phew and i thought we were done for' Sasori thought hiding in a locker

"Okay guys lets get back to the plan" Brandon said going out of the locker

"Plan? What plan?"

"We're gonna blow of this place" T.K said

"WHA-" About to scream but Brandon cover his mouth

"SHHHH..."

"What's this about blowing up this place?"

"It gonna take 30 days (aka a month) to rebuild it so you get to visit your parent"

"Hell no"

"I'm just lying about the visting your parent part"

"Oh thank god"

"I'm giving you time to hang out with Sakura"

"But then we live here and how you gonna blow of this place? I mean your gonna take me and everybody else with it"

"Don't worry imma blow it up when all of you guys are outside"

"...Okay..."

"In the mean time i'm going to blow it up after Deidara comes back"

"Sure?"

"Yes now remember when Deidara comes back, its mean that this place is gonna blow up after you guys go for recess"

"... we have recess?"

"...Never mind"

To be CONTINUED!!!


	6. Vacation Start!

Little Chat -

RolanX8 – okay guys I've notice that this story might get off topic sometimes but guess what?? FUCK YOU

Brandon – now now... be nice

RolanX8 – why should I do that? You pops up in the story anytime you want too

Brandon – I can do that because I help you with the story

RolanX8 – no you don't

Brandon – well at least I give you the idea :-P

Sasori – hey guys, what about we just start already??

RolanX8 – yeah we should **picking up the remote and about to click the button play**

T.K – HI GUYS!! **knocking RolanX8 over and drop the remote**

RolanX8 – T.K!! look what you did!! You broke it!!

T.K – No I didn't **picking the remote up and press play**

(Beep) Since the remote had been broken and T.K press play we interrupt that it made a time skip lmao

Few minutes later

"Okay kids since the play blew up somehow I don't know, so its going to take 30 days until the place is recover, so have a nice vacation" The principle said

"Woah a months off! I want to spend times with Sakura!" Some dude said lol

"No way she gonna spend times with me!!" Some other dude said lmao

"...Well... I guess I'm going" Sasori said walking away from the place

"Hey Sasori let me come with you!" Deidara said running to him

"Sooo... Where are we going??" Deidara said trying to annoy him

"... Somewhere that is not my house" Sasori mumble

"Oh, lets go to my house then!"

"Fine"

Deidara start running and Sasori had to follow him 'god I shouldn't just go to my master but instead I'm going to this girl house'

"Hey, Just because your not saying out loud doesn't mean I can't read your mind"

"Eh, you mean you can read my mind?" (Oh? I guess he is more smart then I thought)

"Yes"

"What is it saying then?"

"You talking about going to your master"

"Yes that's it" (I thought he was going to say that I was saying that he is a woman)

"Who is this master that your talking about"

"He just train me that's all"

"Sure whatever, but anyway, we're here"

They both stop and Sasori took a good look at the house

"WHAT THE F-" Sasori said but couldn't finish it

"Yeah I know" He said while Sasori still staring at the mansion (ohhh mansion lol)

"Your rich?!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to keep it a secret"

"Why?"  
"I thought I would it be like just going to school like a normal kid"  
"Well, You took the wrong choice because this is hell"

"Yeah but let's go in anyway"

They both enter the mansion and go straight into Deidara room

"Man, this room is..."

"Big?"

"No.."

"Huge?"

"Uhh... let's see... oh yeah HUMONGOUS"

"Its all the same!!"

"Yeah I know"

"Oh and by the way..."  
"??"

"Tell me what happen"

"Happen what?"

"What happen to you, since Itachi say "Sasori ki-" What was that?"  
"Well... If you really want to know..."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Deidara shouted

"...Yeah I thought you would say that"

"Yeah but why did you do that??"

"I dunno"

"If those boys find out, your gonna get in big trouble but anyway, GOOD JOB!!"

Ding-dong

"Oh look like someone's here" Deidara stand up and go to the door

He open it and find out that it's some white hair boy and a kid

"Hey uhh... we need to talk to Sasori"  
"Sure..."

"HEY SASORI SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU!" He shouted out

Sasori heard it and came down finding a surprise to see those 2 there "Oh Deidara can you leave us alone?"

"Sure" He said walking back to his room

"What do you want??" He said in an angry way

"Woah man... Wait a minute wasn't the part where the school was supposed to blow up go first??" Brandon said

"...Talk about that, I've just notice"

"Yeah, Must be when T.K broke the TV Remote"

"...uhhh... sorry??" T.K Said nervously

(What? You want me to turn it back there again? Cause it make more sense to it if I do)

"No way!! I ain't repeating the same line again" Sasori said "And where are you??"

(I'm the voice in you head lol)

"Shut up RolanX8" Brandon said

(Fine you don't want me to repeat it)

"Who would?" T.K Said as if he was talking to himself

"Okay this has gone off topic too much so lets get on with the story plot"

"Yeah..."

"But first you two, get the hell out"

"Fine..."

Brandon and T.K left and Sasori went back up to Deidara's room

"Hey is those 2 weird dudes gone??" Deidara said while watching TV

"Yeah and I got a question for you..."

"Hm?" Looking at him

"How come you don't say the word Un anymore?" Rubbing his head

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot, I haven't say that word for 2 weeks so I guess it must have left me"

"...So uhh..."

"What??"

"Are you somehow like... flat chested?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU ASSHOLE?!" Standing up and banging the wall

"What?? Can't I ask another question"

"I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT I WAS A BOY!?"

"Well... I just wanted to make sure"

"WELL THANKS FOR RUINING MY MOMENT!!" Walking out of his room and into the kitchen

(Nice move Sasori)

"Shut up"

(LoL)

Sasori walk to the kitchen and saw Deidara washing his face "Oi, Deidara" He said

"What do you want?"

"Sorry about what I say" He said 'What the hell am I saying??'

"...Fine but if you say it again then I'll really gonna blow you up!!"

"...Sure whatever" 'like you are'

Ding-Dong

"...Who is it now??" Deidara said and walk to the door, he open it and be surprised to see Itachi

"Hey Deidara"

"Oh hey Itachi" making a face like this -.-

"Hey Itachi, what brings you here?"

"Oh Sasori, what you doing here?"

"Well I didn't really wanna go to my parent house so I came to his"

"...Yeah... But anyway while you guys were gone we have made a party at the beach, you wanna come?" Itachi asked

"Sure, what day is it?" Sasori said

"Tomorrow so you can get some rest" He said walking back to his house

In the morning

"Oi, Deidara..." Sasori said trying to waking him up

"mmm..." Not waking up which pisses Sasori

"WAKE UP YOU DAMN BASTARD!!" Pushing him off the bed

"OW!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

"Its the morning"

"And?"

"We're going to the beach aren't we?"

"...Yeah?"

"Well come on"

"Yeah yeah yea"

At the beach lol

"..." Deidara looking around the beach 'Dammit I didn't know that the whole people in Collage would come here'

Sasori was sitting on a towel looking around the place 'Man, there is so many people he- what the?' he was interrupted when he saw Sakura-chan came with her bikini on, he try to resist of the growing bulge

"Hey Sasori" Irene came "Mind if I sit here?" Sasori look at her... "Sure..." Irene smiled "Thanks"

"Sooo... What is those 2 doing now?" Sasori said

"Well I guess their going to lay back for a while until the place is recover"

"...Yeah..." He said still looking at Sakura

"Hey Sasori" Deidara came and saw Irene here "Huh? Do you know her Sasori?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes I've have, in fact we met when we were young"

"Oh? Is she your girlfriend??" He smirk

"No, as you can see, I have no interest in her" Still staring at Sakura

"Oh harsh" Sitting down next to Irene

"No he always been like that, well... he is always cheerful when Hana is around"

"...Don't talk about her..." Sasori said looking away

"Huh? Who is this Hana?"

"She is a very nice girl who got kill by a car accident"

"...Yeah... She was a beautiful girl... Yet... innocent" Sasori said looking up to the sky

"I guess you started to like Sakura-chan because she look a lot like her" Irene said

"...Yeah... I guess..."  
"Huh? You mean there was another girl who was ugly as that ugly pink hair girl over there?"

"...Yeah... Something like that..." Still staring at the clouds

"Hey Sakura-chan!" A boy with blond hair came

"Oh hey Naruto" Waving to him

"Woah, Sakura-chan you look pretty in that" He said blushing

"Why, thank-you" She said smiling to him

Then Sakura saw Sasori sitting next to Irene 'huh? Isn't that the new kid?'

To be continued...

RolanX8: Oh and BTW, at that timeskip, i didn't do it on purpose, it was just an excuse, because i wrote the whole thing, but once i load it back up, the part where they say that the school blows up was gone, so i had to make an excuse lmao


	7. Slumber Party?

RolanX8: Hello and welcome to the special chapter

Brandon: Why is this a special chapter?

RolanX8: Because this is where it's gonna get violent!!

Brandon: Okay you put that in too early

RolanX8: I write it not you so ha!

Brandon: ... You watch and play too many sick games

RolanX8: Oh? And who was the one that drags me into it?

T.K: Brandon of course!!

RolanX8: Yep that's right

T.K: Now let's get get on with the story **picking up the remote and click play**

(P.S Sry if I didn't show any lemon sooo... DUN KILL MEE!! CAUSE THE STORY WILL NOT BE FINISH IF I'M DEAD LOL)

Collage Love Ch.7

"Hey isn't that the new kid sitting next to Sasori?" Ino said while walking to Sakura

"Y-yeah" Sakura said sadly

"Well... I guess I better go check that out" Naruto said running to those 2

"Hey guys" Naruto said coming at them

"Oh hey... Whats your name?" Sasori ask

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"..." Raising an eyebrow

"What do you want Naruto?" Deidara said

"Nothing I just came by"

"...Right..." Sasori said looking back up to the sky

"Anyway we are going to live in that hotel over there for a few weeks you wanna come?" Naruto said pointing to the hotel that is near the beach

"No thanks I already got a ho-" Deidara said but was interrupted by Sasori

"Sure"

"Hey we don't need t-"

"Shut up"

"Okay great!! We'll all be there at night so don't miss" Naruto said running back to Sakura

At night

Everybody was renting out a room and they each get a room mate

"Eh? I got room 263" Deidara said look at the key

"Oh, I guess your my room mate" Irene said standing next to him

'Woah I must be lucky' he thought turning a little red

"Oh? Deidara what's wrong? Do you have a fever or something?" She asked

"Oh no, its nothing" Looking away from her

"Hmm... Now... where is room 267?" Sakura said looking around

Room 261 room 262 room 263 room 264 room 265 room 266 room 267

"Oh! Found it" She said opening the door and surprised to see Sasori as his room mates (Again)

"Huh? Oh hey Sakura-chan" Looking at her

"H-hey Sasori"... "Why were you doing with that new student?"

"Irene? Oh we were just talking"

"Oh, Okay then" putting her stuff down and look around

"Heh, sorry but I still wonder why there are only 1 bed in this room"

Sakura heard the word and begin to blush

"Well I'm gonna get myself a drink" He said getting out of the bed and exit the room "But you know, I could have a little fun" He said and closes the door

That made Sakura blush even more

'W-what does he mean by that?' she thought and look around for the bathroom

(Now we get to rest...)

TO BE CONTINUED!! (NOT) LOL

"Hey punk" Some boy with a duck headed hair said

"What do you want? Duck boy"

"Shut up! And my name is Sasuke" He said

"Does it stand for Duck boy?"

"Shut the fuck up you asshole"

"What you want?"

"Just some business" Cracking his finger and charge at him "HAAHHH!!" He try to punch him but Sasori block it and kick him in the middle of his 2 legs (ow?) "ARRGGHHHHH" Sasuke shout as he fall down

"Tsk, Weaklings" Getting his drink and went back to the room

After opening the door he heard water running from the bathroom "Hm... Well I guess I'll wait" Taking a sip of drink and laying down on the bed

A few minutes later and Sakura came out with just her towel on 'HOLY SHIT!!' Sasori thought as he gave a massive nose bleed "EKKK!! Sasori get the hell out!!" Screaming at him

Sasori didn't leave but just walk toward to her, her heart beat faster as she see him walking closer and closer to her, then suddenly he grab her and gave her a violent kiss. She wasn't able to break it up because she was holding onto the towel. Sasori manage to bring them both to the bed without breaking up the kiss, he was able to take off the towel that she had on and Sakura was able to break up the kiss but for some reason she didn't. He plays with her a littl-

(We interrupt this program because I want too lol)

Sasori: Wait, What the hell?!

Brandon: He's the writer so he can do anything he want

Sasori: Oh that is just not right man!! I was getting to the good part

T.K: Sicko

Sasori: Shut up

Deidara: Shouldn't we go back?

Sasori: We can't until RolanX8 lets it go back on

RolanX8: Save it for later :-P

Sasori: What about the people that is reading this?!

RolanX8: People read this?

Sasori: Duh

RolanX8: Okay I'll go back but imma skip that part

Sasori: Oh hell n-

In the morning (Lmao)

Sasori was waking up surprising to see Sakura right in front of his face, some few seconds later he notice something... 'Damn you RolanX8' Getting up and got out of bed, Sakura woke up seeing Sasori going somewhere, she didn't say anything but watch him as he left the room

"Hey Sasori where are you going?" Brandon came out of sight

"Ah!" He yeep and fell down

"Haha!!" T.K laughing at him

"Shut up, do you know wher-" Sasori said but got interrupted

"Shut up and just go with the plot" Brandon said

"...Fine but if I see that guy, I am so gonna kill him" (**sniff** meanie TTTT)

"Then who will do the plot for the story?" T.K asked

"Oh, you got a point there" Sasori said walking to somewhere

"Where you going?" Brandon ask

"Somewhere"

"Oh, let me join you!" He said running to Sasori

"...Hey! Don't leave me behind!!" T.K Said running to them

"Awww!! This kid is so adorable!!" Ino said picking T.K up 'Oh my god, she look like Deidara except that she is a girl'

"...Uhhh... yeah... can you put me down now?" He said

Ino put him down and saw Sakura coming down "Hey! Sakura-chan!" running to her, Sakura look at her "Oh, her Ino"

T.K walk up to her and said "Hello there" Sakura look down and see a little kid "Oh? Sasori is this your little brother?" Sasori heard and look at her "...No, If he was, he would look more different than that" T.K came to Sasori "Hey, That's not nice!!" Sasori look down and walk away

"T.K come over here" Brandon said and T.K went to him

"OH MY GOD!! HE IS SO HOT!" Ino said glaring at him, Brandon look at her and thought ' why is she glaring at me?' raising an eyebrow

Irene walk down the stair and look at everyone "Oh, Sup Irene" Brandon said waving to her, she wave back and said "Hey Brandon"

"Oh? You 2 know each other?" Deidara ask coming down the stair too (God everybody is coming down the stair today -.-)

"Yeah, We are childhood friends" She said to him

"So then if Sasori and Brandon are your childhood friends, they must know each other too right?" He ask

"Yes, they do" She answer him in a very nice way which made him blush a little (aww)

"Oh, May this be something we call love?" Brandon whisper to Deidara ear, he quickly got away from him and said "S-shut up!!" Blushing even more, "Ohhh looks like someone got a little crush on you know who" T.K said out loud "And that is why he is not my brother" Sasori said hitting him on the head "WAHHHH!! IT HURTS!!" T.K shouted and ran up stair, suddenly they heard a loud BOOM!! "What the hell was that" Deidara said 'uh oh, look like T.K got into his real form' Brandon thought looking for what is coming down the stair

" **sigh **I guess I'm in this form again" T.K said walking down the stair

"Wait, Don't tell me your..." Ino said but couldn't finish

"Yes, yes I am T.K but in my real form" Rubbing his head

He looks more different now, when he is in his other form he is rather short and kiddish like, but in this form he is more taller and he act like an adult

"Your... T.K?" Sasori said

"Yes, I guess"

"You haven't been in this form in a long time T.K" Brandon said patting him on the back

"Yeah, I guess I got use to my kid form better"

"Just to say... How old are you guys?" Sakura ask

"1-" Brandon was going to say 115 but was interrupted by T.K

"We're 18"

"Oh, I guess your the same age as we are" Ino said 'whew I thought he is a little older'

"Well Sasori and I are going to the bar anyone wanna come" Brandon said

"We're going to the bar?" He asked

"Sure, I'll go" Irene said, "Count me in" T.K say

"Okay lets go!" Dragging Sasori to the bar (not really)

"I thought we were going to the bar" Sasori said looking at the they call HQ

"No our master told us to come to his HQ"

"Dude you should cut it off already"

"Cut what?"

"Your pretending to be just a member, I already know that your the master"

"Oh? And how would you know??"

"Cause Toshiro told me"

"Oh" 'damn that guy'

"Heh, I guess you couldn't give the secret for too long" Irene said

"Oh well I guess he was going to find out later anyway"

"Yeah..."

"Well, lets go already"

"Holy shit this place is huge" Sasori said looking around

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you never seen this place before"

"Oh? It's look like we got ourself a new member" Someone said, Sasori look at him, he got long hair, wearing blue shirt, and white pants and shoe

"Hi there, my name is Rolan" He said smiling at him

"RolanX-" Sasori was about to say but got interrupted

"No, no he is not" Brandon said (Hey I heard that)

"Hey Rolan, Will you show him around the place?" Irene ask

"Sure, Now, lets go" Rolan said walking to the hallway and Sasori follow him

"Now let me show you the room oh this place..." He said while Sasori looking around being amazed

"This is Toshiro's room, if you don't want to get in trouble, just don't go into his room"

"...Okay?"

"Then this is Irene's Room, she doesn't like people to come in her room either"

(Okay this is boring so imma skip this)

5 minutes Later

"Dude, This place is really big... where can I get a drink?" Sasori ask

"Oh, Its over there" Pointing somewhere

Sasori walk over there and saw a big portal "Dude, what the hell is that?" Sasori ask

"Oh, That is where you can go into Brandon's secret place, but then you can't because you would end up back in your room" Rolan said

"Hm? Weird, but whatever" Sasori said and was about to take a drink from a weird soda can call "Royal Drink"

"WOAH HOLD UP!! DON'T DRINK THAT" Rolan said and took the soda can away

"What? Why? I'm thirsty"

"Sorry but this this a experiment drink, we still don't know what would happen if you drink it" Putting the soda can in a secret place

"Okay... I'll just get another 1 then" He said picking up a pepsi and walk back to the main room

"Oh, So, did you like the place?" Brandon said

"...Its...Huge...Bigger...Than...Deidara's...House..." He said still drinking

-somewhere-

"Hmm... I sense someone say that there is a place bigger than my house..." Deidara said while walking back to his house

-going back-

"Hey guys, they are having a sleep over at Deidara's house, You wanna come?" T.K asked

"Sure, I'll go" Irene said

"Whatever, at least it better than doing nothing" Brandon said

"Yeah, I'll come" Sasori said drinking the last sip of the soda

"Hey, Maybe you should take me too" A girl with brown hair and almost wearing all red said

"Oh, sure you can go May" Brandon say that her, blushing a little 'holy shit she is wearing a short pants, damn that is hot!'

Everybody was walking with Deidara to his house and they were all amazed at it

"WOAH, THIS IS YOUR HOUSE DUDE??" Naruto scream

"Yes..." He said calmly 'Annoying bastard'  
"Its.So.Big" Hinata said

"Hey, Don't go without us" Sasori said, everybody look behind them and saw Sasori,Brandon,T.K,Irene, and a new girl?

"Oh, hey!" Ino said to them

"Who is that new girl" Kiba smirked

"My name is May" She said introducing herself

"Well then, Let's go"

Inside of his house

Everybody was amazed (Again) by the inside of how it looks like

"Okay anyone wanna go for a round of strip poker?" Brandon said

"What?!" Everybody shouted at him

"What? You never play it before?"

"No, What's the rule?" Naruto said

"Its simple, if you loose a match, you have to take off your clothes, and that means girls too" He chuckle

"W-WHAT?!" Ino shouted at him

"Okay, you people gotta stop shouting at me"

"Heh, I've play that game before, and betcha that, I never loose before" Sasori said

Everybody gulped

"Damn can't believe you won" Kiba said

"Heheh, see? Like I told cha! I don't loose at poker" He laugh

"...Okay... Anyone want to play spin the bottle?" Irene said putting her clothes back on

"Okay!!" Naruto said

"Good, the rules are... If it spin on a boy and a boy, you have to keep on spinning, and thats goes for girl too, and once you got a boy and a girl, they have to kiss each other" She said smiling at them while they are making a face like this D: (lol)

"Okay! I'm up for it!" Naruto said 'I hope I get Hinata"

Everybody got in a circle and they start spinning it

**Spin spin spin spin**

First was... Hinata... And Naruto

'Oh... I... I h-have... t-to... k-kiss... N-Naruto-Kun' She thought as she became brighter red

"YES!!" Naruto said and suddenly he kiss her

The kiss kind of went on for a few minutes and it stop

**Spin spin spin spin**

Next was...Brandon...And May

He didn't have trouble kissing her because he kiss her many times before

**Spin spin spin spin**

Next up was... Deidara... And Irene

'oh, this is my chance' Deidara thought as he press his lips into hers

**Spin spin spin spin**

Next up was...T.K...And Ino??

"Okay... Even tho it chose me and her...Imma change back anytime soon..." T.K said

Suddenly she press her lips into his and after the kiss up, T.K went back to his kiddish form

"EWWW !!" T.K said going to the kitchen getting a drink of water

**spin spin spin spin**

And finally it was Sasori and Sakura :3

He didn't have trouble kissing her because he already kiss her once

"Okay, its getting late so, you guys better go home" Deidara said

"This house is big, can't we stay here for the night?" Sasori said

"...Fine" He mumbled

"You can get any room you want in here but not my room" Deidara said walking to his room

Everybody was going to a room while Naruto drags Hinata with him "N-Naruto-kun where are you dragging me to?" She said, "Duh, to a room of course" He said and she got brighter red

Sasori was about to go to a room when he felt someone pulling his arms, he look back and saw Sakura that was the one that was pulling him, "What you want Sakura-chan?" He ask her, she blush a little and said "Uhh... Can we go and share a room together?" She ask (lmao) "Sure" Sasori said dragging her to a room

RolanX8: Okay now I need to rest so buh-bye!

Some random kid: No! No end of the story!

RolanX8: Well I just did so take that!!

Somemore Random kid: You suck!!

RolanX8: Don't make me not release the next chapter!!

Random Kid: NUUUU!!

RolanX8: -.-' Then shut the hell up

Random Kid: Fine meanie

RolanX8: OH THAT IS IT!! HIDAN ATTACK!!

Hidan: **Came out of nowhere and attack** RAWR!!

All Random kids: AHHHHHHHH

15 seconds of torture...

RolanX8: Well... please review and I will release the next chapter soon as possible D And if you don't I will make Hidan attack you!! MUAHAHAHAH >D

TO BE CONTINUED!!

And yes, this story is on crack hahahhahahahahaha!!


	8. To the bar

RolanX8: ...

Brandon: ... Shouldn't we-

RolanX8: Shhh...

Brandon: What?

RolanX8: I'm studying

Brandon: What? What are you studying abo- ... EWWW

RolanX8: SHHH!!

Brandon: Sick bastard

T.K: Hey gu- EWW SASORI!! GET OFF OF SAKURA!!

RolanX8: Oh well... Let's get back to the story anyway **click**

Collage Love Ch.8

Sasori found himself laying on a bed and when he turn to the other side he saw Sakura there in front of his face

"AHHHH" Sasori screamed and fell off the bed, which also wakes up Sakura

"Eh? Sasori, what wrong?" She said still sleepy, for a few minutes Sasori remember that they were both sleeping in the same room

"Oh, Its nothing"

Suddenly a boy with white hair came in and grab Sasori "HEY!! what YOU DOING TOSHIRO!? LET ME GO!!" Sasori scream as he try to break free, "Sorry important meeting" As he drags Sasori out of the room

--

"What? What do you want Brandon?" He said

"Sorry we are just having a meeting" He said and went to Toshiro and whisper to him "Toshiro I didn't told you to bring him too"

"Ughhh... If I have nothing to do with this, can I go back?" Sasori ask as he stood up

"Oh, Sasori I need to talk to you for a second" Irene said and he follow her to her room

He was amazed at her room (Not really) "Dude... How come it is all... Black!?" Sasori said, she sat down on her bed and said "Well I just need to talk to you" Sasori walk to the bed and sit next to her "So, What do you want to talk about?" He ask

"Well... You know the guy Deidara right?

"Yeah, What about him?"

"Well... I kind of... Got a little crush on him"

"Ohh... I guess it might be on, cause he likes you too"

"Really?"

"Yeah... The last time I remember was when you first came to collage"

"Oh, Well thanks anyway"

"Sure no problem, Now can you tell me where I can get back?"

"You can't until the meeting is over"

"OH HEEEELLLLL NO"

"Yes and I don't want to get in a fight because you don't want to see me when I am angry" As she harden her fist, Sasori gulped and look around "Man, This place is really dark, can you turn on the light"

"I just got on more question for you Sasori"

"Okay?"  
"Can you ask Deidara if he want to go out with me?"

"Do it yourself!!"

"...I'll give you 20 bucks"

"Make it 50 then I'll do it"

"Fine"

--

Deidara was going out and going into his limo when he heard Sasori coming out of the house

"OI!! DEIDARA" He said running to him when he trips and hit him, they both got in the limo and the door closes

"What? Sasori"

"Irene...Wants..." Trying to breath in airs

"What? What do Irene want?"

"She... Wants... To tell... That..."

"What for god sake"

"SHE WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU, THERE YOUR HAPPY?" Sasori said not in a happy way

"W-what?"

"Ughh... She want to go on a date you asshole"

"R-really?"  
"YES NOWSTOP ASKING ME!!"  
"Don't have to scream you know!"

"Anyway... Where are we going!?"

"To the bar"

"To.the.bar?"

"Yes to the bar"

"Okay sure"

--

"Man, There are a lot of drunken people here" Sasori said as he look around

"What you think? This is a bar"  
"Yeah I know"

Some weird drunken dude came up to Deidara and said "Hey there sexy lady, do you want to get busy? Cause I am feeling to get busy right now!!" Deidara punch him in the face and said "HELL NO! AND I AM A BOY NOT A GIRL ASSHOLE" The man stood up and tries to punch him back but then Deidara dodge it and gave him another punch on the stomach "OOF"

That gave it into a bar fight and the object was to beat the crap out of the blonde and the red head

A Few hours after the bar fight

"Woo wee That was some fun I had there" Sasori said sitting on top of a pile on drunken people

"Yeah I guess we cou-" He was interrupted by the hearing of cops and medics

"Shit we better go!!" Deidara said grabbing Sasori arm and left as fast as they could

While those 2 was running from the cops those other guys at Deidara's house was watching TV when they saw the news of 2 kids that beat up the whole entire drunken people in the bar

"Woah!! Maybe its Sasori and Deidara!!" Naruto said

'Oh... I hope it isn't them' Sakura was really worried that it might be them

"We been reported that the 2 kids escaped but left behind a white hair kid behind and now he is going to jail" The person said in the TV

Sasori and Deidara came to the door breathing really hard and walk to the couch

"Oh god, I think my lungs can't work really good"

"Hey were you guys the one that the TV person was talking about?" Ino said as she walk into the living room

"His fault" Sasori said pointing directly at Deidara

Suddenly Sasori got slap by Sakura in such a surprising moment "Ow, your slap hurts" As he rub his cheeks

"Well at least she didn't punch you through the wall like what she did to me" Deidara shot it at him

"Well at least I didn't cause the bar fight just because that drunken asshole wanted to get busy with you, you need to get a haircut GOD!!" Sasori shotted it back to him

"I'LL KILL YOUR FUCKING ASS" And he was about to but then someone open the door and they were surprised that it was Itachi

"Dude!! Where is Hidan!?" Itachi asked in a hurry

"I think he is supposed to be in jail by now" Naruto said

"N-no he is c-coming t-this way right n-now" Hinata said as she walk down the stair with her bakugan on

Hidan came with blood all over him then he scream "YOU!! ARE!! SO!! FUCKING!! DEAD!! YOU HEAR THAT ASSHOLE!!'

"Yeah, yeah, Just don't get your blood all over my house" Deidara said

"Oh right, I also need to take a bath, let me use it, thank you!!" Hidan said running to the bathroom leaving a bloody trail

"HEY I TOLD YOU, DON'T GET YOUR BLOOD ALL OVER MY HOUSE!!" Deidara scream at him, then he put his hand to his head "Maid, please clean that" A maid came out of nowhere and started to clean up Hidan's bloody trail

--

RolanX8: And... That's about it lol

Brandon: ...Hey RolanX8, their at it again

RolanX8: OHH I MUST SEE

Brandon: OHHH LET ME JOIN YOU!!

RolanX8: Naruto do the thing I mostly do for me

Naruto: Fine, Please Review and he will give you more chapters D, Now, Hinata!! Lets get busy

Hinata: Y-yes... N-naruto-kun

T.K: Go get a room while your at it!!

T.K: Oh, and no really please review, or else I'll cry!! TTTT

To be Continued


	9. Fire of Life

Brandon: ... Uhhh... RolanX8 is not here...

But... uhhh... well... I will just start the story anyway

T.K: ... He's over there **pointing his finger at where RolanX8 is**

--

Collage Love Ch-

Sasori: HOLD UP!!

Deidara: What?!

Sasori: Where the hell is RolanX8?! He is supposed to do the writing right now!!

Deidara: ... Your right...

T.K: No need to, he is right here

Sasori: Great...

--

Collage Love Ch.9 (Again lol)

**nightmare**

"ssssssssasori..." Someone in the dark whisper in his ears, he quickly jump back and look around for the person who just said it

"Come here..." A weak voice came out

"Who are you!?" He scream

"Doesn't matter... Aren't you unhappy with the group your with?" He ask

"W-what do you mean?"

"I can sense your emotion and it look like you didn't like it..."

"...No... It not right..."

The darkness appear out a little and he see a face, it was a wolf like face

"Yes... Come with me... And I will make them all disappear..." As his big giant hand grab him

**nightmare over**

Sasori woke up, breathing really hard, then he put his hand to his head... 'What the fuck was that all about?!' He got off the bed and got dress, then he went out of the room

While outside there was a person who was wearing a black and red coat , with a red wings

"Heheh... So, it begins here" As he disappear

Sasori walk to the living room and sit on the couch, Deidara came in and said "Yo" he sit next to him

"What do you want?"  
"Nothing, I just woke up"

"...Yeah... I think I'll go out for a little breeze"

"...Whatever I don't care what happen to you anyway"

Sasori got up and walk out of the door

"...Who was that guy?" He started walking, he was still walking but he didn't look and he bump into someone, he look at the guy, some how his red eyes scares him and he began to walk faster, the kid only look at him

"Shit, that kid is scary" He said not trying to look back and someone just landed right on him

"DAMN YOU WEASEL!!" Hidan shouted at him

"Get off of me you damn asshole" As he lift him up and threw him

"Well, look like someone in a bad mood" Itachi said sitting on the roof

"To be exact, yes" He stood up and gone back to walking

"So, Where are you going to?" Hidan said walking next to him

"Yeah, where are you going? And looks like your in a hurry" Itachi said walking next to Hidan

"Somewhere"

"Well, lets go to block"

"I don't go shopping"

"Well, we just gonna play games" Hidan said

"Whatever then" He said

--

While those 3 was walking around the block they saw Pein and Konan there

"Oh, Hey Sasori, Weasel, Gay Priest" Konan said nicely to Sasori but gave Hidan and Itachi a glared

"Hey, How come you say his name right not ours huh paper freak" Itachi shout at her

"Because he never said anything bad to me" She said smiling

"So, are you 2 are like... Going out or something?" Hidan smirk

Konan blush a little "Oh, Maybe" Pein said nothing but just standing there staring at them'

"Got to ask a question" Sasori ask and everybody look at him "Why do you have piercing all over you?"

"Dude!! don't ask him about that!!" Hidan said covering his mouth

"What? Why?" He took Hidan hand off of his mouth

"Because it's just my style okay?" Pein said

"Woah, can't believe he reply to him without beating the crap out of him" Itachi said

"Well, I guess I can be nice sometime" He look away

"Well, Anyone wanna go to the Skateboarding realm?" Itachi said

"YEAH!!" Everybody scream (Except for Pein)

--

"Hey Pein" Konan said to him and he look back "...What?"

"Aren't you a professional skateboarder?"

"Yeah"

"Then why aren't you skateboarding?" She ask

"Don't want too"

"HAH!! MAYBE BECAUSE HE IS A WIMP!!" Hidan scream at him

That got Pein mad "Oh, Your on!!"

Pein was really a professional skater who use to skate a lot but after the incident he never skate every again, and he became cold as ever

Few minutes later

"Holy shit dude, can't believe you beat me" He said trying to cover his wound

"No its because you suck at skateboarding and get that wound heal up before anyone see it"

"What? Its just a scratch" Hidan had this left side of his stomach completely cover with blood  
"To you it is, but for other people that is a big wound"

"Fine fine" As he ran to the bathroom

'the bathroom isn't gonna help you idiot' He thought as he look around for Konan, when suddenly she jump on his back "ohh!! Pein lets go shopping!!" Pein had to carry her and said "...Sure"

While at Sasori he was looking around

"Hey Sasori" Itachi said

"Where is the other guys?"

"Let see... Pein and Konan went shopping and Hidan went to the bathroom because he had a big wound"

"The bathroom isn't gonna help"

"Yeah I told him that but he doesn't care"

Sasori look down and look up again when he saw Ino and Sakura there

"Oh, Sasori! I didn't know you were here" Ino said waving at him

"Yeah, why are YOU here Itachi?" Sakura said

"Well, I in fact bump to him"

"Whatever but why are you here too Sasori, did you came here to buy something?" She said

"No, I was just walking when I bump into Hidan and Itachi-"

"You mean Hidan is here" Ino said

"Yeah, why?"  
"HE OWNS ME 20 BUCKS!!" She shouted at him

"Well... I was walking when Itachi and Hidan bump into me and they told me if I want to go to the block, and I bump into Konan and Pein while I was here but they went shopping"

"And here we are, talking to the 2 of you pitiful girls" Itachi interrupted him

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Ino scream

"I said piti-" But was block by Sasori

"mmmm, MMMM!! MHMHM!!" Itachi murmur trying to say "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SASORI?!"

"Man, This vacation feel like its really long if you do nothing all day" Sakura said looking up at the sky

--

"Damn, I thought I would have my chance to take him but these damn people keep on showing up, I guess I have to find a way to separate them" The kid with white/red hair said

"What are you doing Zen?" The person with black cloak said

"Oh, Its nothing Rolan, I am trying to find out a plan to get them away from each other"

"...Well... The information say that the pink hair who who is known as "Sakura" is the one that Sasori like..."

"And?" Rolan hit him in the head

"IDIOT!! Take her away from him and he will follow her!"

"Ohhh... heheh I'm such an idiot"

"I know you are, now get going!"

"Okay okay!!"

--

Those group were still talking when Zen came in and took Sakura

"Ahhhh!! let go of me!!" Sakura said trying to hit him but he dodge them while he runs back to Rolan

"Hey!! What are you going to do with her!" Sasori scream

"I'll give you a choice, either come to the park at night without anyone with you or the girl die" Rolan Said as he smirk

Sasori just frown as he saw them disappear with Sakura

"Ah! Aren't you gonna get them!?" Ino said

"I will..." He said as he walk back to Deidara's house

"Where your going?" Itachi said

"To Deidara's house"

--

Sasori open the door and saw Deidara still gluing his butt to the couch

"Oh, Hey Sasori"

"Sup" As he walk upstair

"_I'll give you a choice, either come to the park at night without anyone with you or the girl die"_

"Hm.. At night huh?" He said as he look at the clock

At Night in the Park

"... Oh, I guess you choose to take her back" Rolan said as he look at Sasori who decided to show up

"Yeah, Now gimme Sakura back"

"Sorry, But we have to make you a deal before that.." As he held up a a contract

The contract said:

_In order to take your friend back, you must sign this contract and make the deal, and the deal is:_

_You must give us the fire of life..._

_sign here : _

"Huh? The fire of light? What is that?" Sasori ask

"You must don't know, so, let me tell you..." Rolan said as he smirk a little

"The story all begins when the great Tatsou gain the power call the Fire of Light, the Fire of Light is a type of spell that let a dead person comes to life and gain immortal life, He never use the Fire of Light to revive the people that wanted the dead people to come to life because they would just use them to take over another place, so the people there got mad and kill him, but before he got kill he use the light of fire on the white hair boy, or you can call "Hidan" His life was reborn again and he ask who that guy was... he told him... "Jashin" or as you can call, an evil god"

"... Oh, so that's why Hidan won't die" Sasori said

"After he die he gave the Fire of Light to a certain someone name "Sasori" That got Sasori eyes widen

"W-What?"

"He knew that after he was kill his fire of light would comes out and might go into another person that might use it to take over others, so he send his to his brother son who is you"

"...B-but doesn't it make a risk or anything?" He ask

"No, nothing at all"

"I don't even know how to do it"

"Its easy focus on the tip of your finger and think of fire, then blow it a little and you will know what to do" Zen said

(Skipping XD)

"See, That wasn't hard" Zen said

"...Just give her back dammit"

"Fine fine" Zen said as he throws her to him

"Well, cya later!!" Rolan and Zen disappear into thin air

He carries her back to Deidara's house

While he was walking back he notice that Sakura was waking up

"...Eh? S-sasori, w-where are we?"

"Well... I was going to Deidara's house but since you woke up I guess you can tell me with dirction is your house"

"Uh, no I think I'll go to Deidara's house" She said worring about something

"... Is there anything wrong at your house Sakura?"

"Oh it n-nothing" She said

"... Okay then..." As he continued back to Deidara's house, when he felt a warm and sweet things on his lips, soon later he notice that it was Sakura who was kissing him, he kiss her back, she broke up the kiss and started to blush, Sasori just kept on walking but still blushing a little

"Tsk, Maybe I shouldn't follow him after all" Rolan said

"Well, I think the collage or whatever is going back to one piece soon, you wanna join? Sasori is going there" Zen said sitting on the roof

"...Sure whatever"

To be Continued

RolanX8: Please review 3 lol

Sasori: HEY HEY HEY!! WHAT'S WITH UP ALL THE NEW CHARACTES!?

Deidara: Yeah dude

RolanX8; I dunno just felt like doing it

Sasori: Oh? Is this new character is you?

RolanX8: maybe :3

Brandon: Maybe or Maybe not, you got Zen in there

RolanX8: I know X3

Brandon: yeah lol that's funny XD

Sasori: Stop making faces in the end of your sentences

Brandon: Okay... XD

**And the fire of life or whatever is in the anime Monster Princess so yeah xD**


	10. Back to College

RolanX8: Hey guys and welcome to the 10th chapter of this ... whatever (yay)

Brandon: ... Just get on with it!!

RolanX8: B-but I wanna make a new season of it

Brandon: For god sake!! only 9 chapters!?

RolanX8: 10 to be exact 3

--

Collage Love Ch.10

Sasori woke up finding Sakura next to him, he remember that kiss she gave him last night... He got out of bed and got dress, after that he found a door that said "KEEP OUT" 'I don't really listen to rules' He open the door and saw a whole bunch of stuff that is mostly not even out yet 'WHAT THE FUCK!?'

"HEY!! DIDN'T YOU READ!? IT SAY KEEP OUT!!" Deidara scream at him

"Sorry I don't listen to rules" Rubbing his head, then a notepad fell down 'oh shit I forgot this shirt had the notepad in it!!' While Sasori was thinking Deidara pick it up and was about to read it "NO NO NO!! DON'T READ IT!?" Deidara look at him... "You didn't listen to the sign why should I listen to you?" And he took a look at it and it said:

Notes

Never calls Deidara a woman cause he will try to explode you

Never talk about bad stuff about Jashin in front of Hidan cause he will kill you

Never talk about Itachi brother or else he'll try to kill you too

How comes Konan is always nice to me?

Shouldn't Deidara get a haircut? It be better if he did

Deidara wasn't able to finish reading it because he was really piss of at him

"SASORI YOU BAKA!! I DO NOT WANT A HAIRCUT!!" Throwing clay birds at him

In the bedroom Sakura was woken by the sound of explosion, she sit up and rubs her eyes when she saw Deidara and Sasori 'What are those 2 doing? Blowing up the house? Isn't this Deidara's?' But one got in the room and almost hit Sakura but she dodge it 'oh, now I'm piss off'

Back at those 2 who was going around the room

"Dude! Deidara its your fault for reading it!!" He said as he dodge the clay birds

"I DON'T CARE!?" Still doing it, When Sakura hit him in the head

"OW!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WOMEN!?"

"For trying to blow me up!" She said

"Well do you know what worse?" Sasori said and the both of them look at him

"We're going back to Collage Tomorrow" He said smiling

"WHAT?? HOW COULD YOU BE SMILING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Deidara shouted at him

"I don't know" He said still smiling

--

"...This new place, seem fine" A boy with a mark on his forehead said

"Yeah Gaara I hope you don't try to kill anyone here" Said a girl with 4 spikes

"Yeah, I don't want to move again heheh" Said a boy with a hood on 'oh, I also want to see some hot girls here heheheheh'

"I won't Temari, Kankurou" Gaara said

--

RolanX8: Who are this new kids? I dun care! LOL they were juz some filler LOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOL, so yeah i've figure out, there won't be a next season for this xD

Brandon: Boo!!

RolanX8: O.o what? Go read other stuff or something

Brandon: B-but! I'm not in it TTTT

RolanX8: GO TALK TO YOUR CAT THEN!

Brandon: Fine


End file.
